


Supplementals by Senior Archival Assistant Cassandra Martin

by arsonblackwood



Series: Rory Forbes/Cassandra Martin AU [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, The Buried Fear Entity (The Magnus Archives), The End Fear Entity (The Magnus Archives), The Lonely Fear Entity (The Magnus Archives), The Magnus Archives Season 1, The Spiral Fear Entity (The Magnus Archives), The Stranger Fear Entity (The Magnus Archives), The Vast Fear Entity (The Magnus Archives), The Web Fear Entity (The Magnus Archives)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsonblackwood/pseuds/arsonblackwood
Summary: Supplementals of statements in season 1 of the magnus archives.
Series: Rory Forbes/Cassandra Martin AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019089





	1. Chapter 1

**[INT. MAGNUS INSTITUTE, ARCHIVES, CASSANDRA'S DESK]  
**

**[TAPE CLICKS ON]**

**RORY:** Supplemental by Aurora Forbes, the Attendant, taken the day of recording, supplemental begins: Happy now, ‘El*as?’

I’ve done everything short of throwing a tape recorder at your new Head Archivist, but he’s finally given up on using his laptop for recordings.

...I remember taking this statement. ‘Jacob’ was an assistant to Jurgen Leitner, Jacob Feng. I remember- I wonder what happened to him.

End supplemental.

**[TAPE CLICKS OFF]**


	2. Angler Fish

**[INT. MAGNUS INSTITUTE, ARCHIVES, CASSANDRA'S DESK]**

**[TAPE CLICKS ON]**

**RORY:** Supplemental by Aurora Forbes, the Attendant, supplemental begins: it is apparent that the Dollmaker is on the move again, this time on Old Fishmarket Close, collecting victims for the upcoming ritual?

Note to self: blacklist Jessica McEwen, Sarah Baldwin, Daniel Rawlings, Ashley Dobson, Megan Shaw, and John Fellows.

Related Entity: the Stranger.

End supplemental.

**[TAPE CLICKS OFF]**


	3. Do Not Open

**[INT. MAGNUS INSTITUTE, ARCHIVES, CASSANDRA'S DESK]  
**

**[TAPE CLICKS ON]**

**RORY:** Supplemental by Aurora Forbes, the Attendant, supplemental begins: well that solves the riddle of what to do with the coffin, freeze the key.

As well as solving the coffin of the Buried, Joshua Gillespie, the apartment complex he was living in was part of the Lonely. ...Can we hire him?

The John mentioned was an avatar of the Stranger, as well as the delivery men, Breekon and Hope.

Related Entities: the Stranger and the Buried, with minor connections from the Lonely.

End supplemental.

**[TAPE CLICKS OFF]**


	4. Across the Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS FOR SEASON 4

**[INT. MAGNUS INSTITUTE, ARCHIVES, CASSANDRA'S DESK]  
**

**[TAPE CLICKS ON]**

**RORY:** Supplemental by Aurora Forbes, the Attendant, supplemental begins: the table of the Web has made an appearance, and it doesn’t tie down the Not!Them as well as Dekker had planned.

He really should’ve picked one, Eye or Web, t- pick a lane, stop dancing around the proposal and settle down. Though, with his insistent letters to Gertrude said anything, he probably would have been snapped up by the Extinction. [SMALL LAUGH] 

Related Entities: the Stranger, and the Web.

End supplemental.

**[TAPE CLICKS OFF]**


	5. Page Turner

**[INT. MAGNUS INSTITUTE, ARCHIVES, CASSANDRA'S DESK]  
**

**[TAPE CLICKS ON]**

**RORY:** Supplemental by Aurora Forbes, the Attendant, supplemental begins: that’s our Gerry, taking names and burning books. If he’s not careful, the Desolation will take him one of these days.

...Wasn’t Ex Altiora the Leitner Mike used to join the Vast? I swear to all that is good, I- [CHAIR SQUEAKS AS THEY GET UP] 

[DISTANT PHONE RINGS FOR A MOMENT BEFORE CUTTING OFF]

 **MICHAEL** **CREW'S VOICEMAIL:** "Hey, this is Mike, I can't get to the phone right now but I'll get back as soon as I can, thanks!" [MESSAGE TONE]

 **RORY:** Mike, this is the second statement that I've reviewed containing a Leitner that you tried out and that you made the executive decision to put them back into the public's hands, instead of say. destroying, for some reason. If I find one more, I swear-I- don't know what I'll do but it'll be something drastic! I can feel it! [HANGS UP AND A THUNK IS HEARD WHEN THEY DROP THE PHONE ONTO THE DESK]

[CHAIR SQUEAK]

[SIGH] Oh right, recording.

Erm, Jon puts it very well, don’t touch a Leitner, don’t carry it around with you, and especially don’t read it.

Related Entities: Primarily the Vast, with minor connections to the Spiral and the End.

End supplemental.

**[TAPE CLICKS OFF]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS FOR SEASON 4

**[INT. MAGNUS INSTITUTE, ARCHIVES, CASSANDRA'S DESK]**

**[TAPE CLICKS ON]**

**RORY:** Supplemental by Aurora Forbes, the Attendant, supplemental begins: that was weird. I’ll say it, it was weird. And I can say it because no one but the Eye and I listen to these.

Teeth??? Teeth??? Doll heads, sure the Stranger's just like that sometimes sure, but teeth??? 

Also, according to this police report [PAPERS SHUFFLE] Alan Parfitt went missing in 2008, not 2009. [PAUSE] I'll get Tim to mention it to Jon, say a student noticed it or something, [A SMALL THREAD OF GLEE ENTERS THEIR VOICE] I'm pretty sure Jon finds me intimidating. Mmmm, feeling a little insecure about your job security, Jon? A little unqualified? 

[A LOW STATIC HUM IS HEARD]

I know, I know. 

Related Entities: the Stranger (for the doll’s heads), the Desolation (for the burnt pages), the Flesh (for the teeth), possibly for the Extinction (for the post-human implications of garbage and old relics of humanity being discarded en masse). 

End supplemental. 

**[TAPE CLICKS OFF]**


End file.
